Destined Love?
by Sacchiance
Summary: Aphrodite's Mirror is a magical object that will give hints about one's love partner. The girls each try to figure out who the hints represent. For some it's as clear as day while others are confused. It's not easy to come into terms with your own feelings. However, Aphrodite's Mirror also holds another secret that can't be easily accessed. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS
1. Starting the Sleep Over

**06/6/14** **- 2:00 AM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****FAIRY TAIL**

**"****Starting the Sleep Over****"**

"Hmm…" Lisanna looked at the old mirror that was wearing out. She was given this along with jewels on her previous job. An old couple who asked for help on their farm for a week had given her and Wendy them. They said that it was a magical mirror that will show who they will end up with but it only works when a full moon strikes it.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Mirajane asked her younger sister who leaned against her palm.

"I wonder if it's true?" Lisanna said while in a daze.

A question mark appeared above Mirajane's head. "?"

Wendy chuckled nervously. She knew how the barmaid could get when it comes to the matters of love. "Li-lisanna is talking about. . .a plan. Yes, a plan! To um . . ."

Mirajane smiled at Wendy's attempt to lie. Poor girl wasn't doing well at all.

"Lisanna, what's the mirror for?"

"To see who you will get together with." Lisanna answered, not even knowing who she answered to. She kept thinking if the mirror would show Natsu as her future boyfriend but she doubted it. The way Natsu looked around Lucy was different from how he looked at her.

"Oh?" Mirajane's smile got wider and her eyes glinted.

Wendy gulped and made up to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wendy," Mirajane's voice filled with sweetness. "Can you get Lucy for me?"

"O-okay." Wendy squeaked and immediately dashed towards Lucy.

"So tell me Lisanna, how does the mirror work?" She asked her sister who was still in a daze.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out to the blonde as she approached the table. "M-mira wants to see you."

"What for?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head but knew that it had to do with the mirror. "I'm not sure, but be careful. Mira's in her matchmaking mode again."

Lucy nodded, now feeling a sense of dread since she didn't want to deal with a Matchmaking Mira.

"I see…" Mirajane in disappointment. Oh well. She could still use Lucy.

"H-hey Mira." Lucy greeted nervously.

"Hi Lucy!" Mirajane greeted happily. "Could you get Crux to come out?"

"Uh, sure." Lucy said, wondering what the barmaid wanted from one of her spirits.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" Lucy called out her knowledgeable spirit.

"Greetings." Crux said.

"Good afternoon Crux-san." Mirajane greeted. "Can you tell me about this mirror?" She held up the mirror that Lisanna had.

"As you wish." Crux said and immediately fell asleep.

Mirajane tilted her head and was about to ask when Lucy interrupted her. "He's not asleep! That's how he searches for things."

Mirajane nodded and waited patiently.

"DIAO!" Cruz shouted when he woke up. "Ah yes. A rare magical item indeed. Aphrodite's Mirror. It is said that the mirror belongs to the goddess Aphrodite. This mirror can show who is the love of one's life but will only work under a full moon's light. However, it will only show three hints as to who the other person will be per year. Each hint will be shown on different nights. Often, the user will check each year to make sure the three hints are still the same or if there are changes. If I'm not mistaken, a full moon will be here in three days."

Mirajane nodded and her grin once again widened when she thought about her plan. "Thank you very much. You have been a great help."

Crux smiled. "Anytime Miss. And one more thing, the mirror has no effect on ones who are married. Now if you would all excuse me, my time's up. Good bye." He disappeared back to the Spirit World.

"Lucy." Lucy jumped from her attempt of sneaking away.

"My, my. We are sneaking off a lot today aren't we." The barmaid said while holding onto Lisanna's shoulder who snapped out of her thoughts during Crux's report. "Girls, we are having a slumber party at Fairy Hills in three nights. Make sure not to create any plans." She turned away and called out to Kinana who was with Laki.

**. . .Three days later. . .**

Mirajane smiled at the fact that the girls were having fun. She had invited other guests as well to spice things up. Although, she was a bit wary that her matchmaking plans would be ruined but who was she kidding? She just knew who some of the girls will end up with. Although, she was more concerned about Sherry and Jenny since they were the only two who were in a relationship. Only Bisca was safe from the mirror.

Despite the fun in Fairy Hills, there are still some tensions among certain girls.

Ikaruga who joined Crime Sorciere a few months before the Grand Magic Games was not well received by Erza, Lucy, or Juvia at first. The three were shocked that she joined but luckily, the tension between the four cleared out and Erza was currently discussing about swords with her.

Ultear was not trusted by Milliana and Kagura since she was the one who indirectly killed Simon. The former stayed away from the two Mermaids and vice versa though they do send a bitter look over once in a while, but at least Meredy was kept out of the tension between the three.

Minerva was especially the worst of them all. The Fairy girls were all reluctant to have her over since inviting Yukino would mean that inviting Minerva. It was an unsaid rule since the two Sabers started to somewhat get along. Mirajane herself had forgiven Minerva but did a small verbal threat to the Saber member. Lucy also forgave Minerva to some extent but the blonde was still a bit nervous.

Then there's Sayla of Tartarus who was on par with Minerva on the "bad guys" list. Again, the Fairy girls were wary about her. Even she wasn't thrilled about attending but seeing that Minerva did, she gave it a shot. She had to try to act more _human_anyways. Kyouka refused to attend.

Another person to receive glances was Angel. Lucy still wasn't comfortable around the celestial mage and kept touching her keys to make sure they were all there. Angel rolled her eyes at the gesture. Yukino was shyly talking with her older sister who had changed drastically from who she remembered.

"Tch." Kagura gulped down her drink. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with the witch who caused her brother's death.

Milliana was the same except she had on a sour look. She couldn't' believe that she went through all of that because of a certain someone. Though she was glad that Jellal wasn't as bad as she thought, she still couldn't get over what he had done despite being under the influence which fueled her anger towards Ultear.

"Why don't you let it go and forgive already?" Sherry asked with a soft tone. "It would be better to be filled with love than hatred."

Kagura glared at the pinkette. "You wouldn't understand Lamia."

Sherry frowned. It's been a while since she frowned since she has resolved herself to always keep smiling or at the least to never frown. "I think I know how you feel. The feeling of losing your family? The lost feeling of realizing that you have no one? The ambition in the pit of your stomach to want revenge? The silent tears shed when you think no one is looking? Is that not how you feel?"

Kagura's eyes steeled. What Sherry said is all true. "And what of it."

Sherry sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Milliana's hand and Kagura's who was putting up a bit more resistance than the cat lover. "It's not good to always dwell. Being filled with love is such a lovely thing. Your body gets warm and everything seems pleasant. The bitterness slowly turns to something sweet. I finally let go of my past because I know that my family wouldn't want me to be _so_ gloomy or live a vengeful life. They raised me with all the love in their hearts. I smile because I remember what they taught me _'Love is so much better than hate. Hate will blind you to truth and reason. Everyone has their story to tell but hate will not allow that to be heard.'_"

Kagura looked down and pulled her hand away. She looked up again with a faltered steely gaze. "It's not always so simple to forgive and forget." She left the pair and took a breather outside. _'He's my big brother. Someone's who's kind and gentle. He takes care of me and was my supporter.'_

". . .Sherry," Milliana finally said after a minute of silence. "I get your view but you have to know that letting go of someone you love is hard, especially when you can't let go."

There was a hidden message in her words that Sherry picked up.

"I can be civil with her after what you said, but unless I hear the reason, I can't just forgive. She has to take the lead in this because I wasn't taught this when I was young." The brunette said with a sad smile.

Sherry gave a warm smile and hugged the girl. "May love fill your heart and Kagura's."

Minerva had her arms crossed with a drink in hand. She wasn't smirking but held a small frown. "Tch. Why am I even here?"

Sayla held a more pleasant expression as she dipped a carrot in ranch. "We have to show them that we're 'reformed' or else we'll be hunted down. The world doesn't know what we did as Tartarus."

"Kyouka didn't attend?" Minerva raised a brow.

Sayla shrugged. "She simple refused to be in the company of the enemy but I think it's because she can't face them yet, the Fairies I mean."

Minerva nodded and took a sip before glaring at a certain person. "It would be nice to not have one of you next to us all the time."

Mirajane smiled at the notion. "My, my. I would be a bad host if I didn't at least greet everyone."

"You _did_." Minerva grumbled.

Mirajane waved it away with her hand. "But that's just normal to greet at the door. So tell me, do you have any love interest or see anything among the girls here?" Her eyes glinted as she waited for the two to answer.

"Will you leave after we have this…talk." Minerva asked.

"If you can tell me detail then I will leave you alone faster." Mirajane negotiated happily because she knew that something had to be going on in Sabertooth and Tartarus, well maybe not Tartarus.

"I've seen…" Minerva looked for a certain girl. "Yukino glancing at Rogue at times…"

"Uh huh." Mirajane prompted for the former Saber to continue.

"What else do you want to know?" Minerva sniped back. "I've _only_ seen her looking. Rogue notices too but I don't think he even has a clue. Sting. . .is an idiot. He only has his sights on Natsu if that's anything you like." She rolled her eyes. "Orga and Rufus don't seem to have an interest."

Mirajane looked disappointed to find out that only Yukino has a love interest but at least all will be revealed later.

"Really?" Sayla questioned. "I recall seeing that man with the mask and long hair drawing some girl."

Mirajane grabbed Sayla's hands and got right in her face. "Really! What else do you know!"

Sayla let out a low growl. She may have been more pleasant than Minerva, but not around this take over mage who she had momentarily forgot to hate. She pushed Mirajane away a bit and continued. "I don't know who. I just got a glance since I have no care for those things. I also know that the ninja boy has a picture of a certain sword user here."

"Ninja boy? Sword user?" Mirajane tried to think who they may be. She narrowed down the girls to Ikaruga, Erza, Kagura, and possibly Imitatia. She hoped it wasn't Erza.

"Dobengal?" Minerva raised a brow. She wasn't close with the guy at all but he was closer to her than any regular member who were not in the top ten.

"Dobengal. Hmm. . ." Mirajane tried to put the name with a face.

"If I am allowed." Sayla said as she brought out her orb. Mirajane nodded. She activated the orb and a visual of Dobengal appeared. When the white haired take over mage was done looking, she nodded and mused to herself.

"If you are done here." Minerva said impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, why of course. I'll leave you to yourselves," She looked around. "and Juvia. Juvia! It's your turn!"

Both Sayla and Minerva frowned. "We are not children who needs to be looked after."

Mirajane ignore the remark and bid them good bye with a smile.

Evergreen filed her nails with content to be in the presences of others who appreciate beauty.

Jenny was painting Cosmos' nails. Cosmos was impressed at how lovely her nails were turning out.

The three didn't talk but enjoyed the silence of each other as they appreciate the beauty of themselves and each other. A bit narcissist but not really—just self confidence in one's appearance.

"Cobra is like always wandering how ya are doing. And if you even remember him. And also what you look like. It's Cubellios this and Cubellios that!" Angel yelled at Kinana with a bottle of sake in one hand. "He's so annoying and then yells at _me_ for that! Can you believe that!"

"I know what yo mean." Cana hiccupped. "Laxus, you know Laxus? The big, blonde muscle head? Well he keeps interfering with my drinking time! The other day, he interrupted my drinking contest at a local bar! Damn him. He had to slung me over his shoulder and take me home."

"He _[hic]_ sounds like ya fa-ther o' somethin'" Angel said, clearly drunk.

Cana took another shot and slammed down her cup. "Yup. My old man had him 'look after' me while he's gone. I shoulda neva told him that he's my old man…"

Mirajane looked at the clock and then peeked outside through a window. "Girls, let's all play a fun game!"

No one was listening and Mirajane simply smiled before equipping into one of her devil outfits. "I said, **Get into the living room now for a game!**"

Most of the girls shivered and immediately ran for the living room.


	2. Truth or Dare

**6/6/14**** - 2:10 AM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**"Truth or Dare?"**

Mirajane looked at the clock and then peeked outside through a window. "Girls, let's all play a fun game!"

No one was listening and Mirajane simply smiled before equipping into one of her devil outfits. "I said, **Get into the living room now for a game!**"

Most of the girls shivered and immediately ran for the living room.

"Thank you everyone for cooperating. Now let's start a fun game of Truth-or-Dare. Only one round since we'll need to do something afterwards." Mirajane took out a magician's top hat which were filled with names of the girls. "I'll go first." She reached in and searched for a vic…name. When a folded paper was pulled out, she unfolded it and read out, "Cosmos. Truth or Dare?"

The room's attention shifted to the light pink haired girl. "Hmm. It wouldn't turn out beautiful if I accepted a dare from you, but it wouldn't be graceful to turn down a dare because I'm scared. So dare, I think."

Mirajane smiled. "Go steal or find out what is in Rufus' sketchbook. There should be a picture of a girl in there and I want to know who."

"Rufus?" Cosmos repeated the name and tried to match the name with a face. "Sabertooth's gentleman?"

Mirajane nodded and gave the hat to Cosmos. "Flare, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm, Truth. . ." Flare said quietly while looking down.

Cosmos thought about a question for a moment and finally asked, "Tell us how you got blessed by a dragon. You said your hair was blessed by one, yes?"

Flare nodded. "Yes. Uh, I was found by giants since I was a baby. Uh, the giants brought me to Flame Atlas, known in our village as the Eternal Flame, to see where I came from. Instead, Flame Atlas took me in and helped raise me—"

"Doesn't that make you a dragon slayer?" Lucy asked.

"I guess. . ." Flare said. She has wondered about that topic for a while. She was technically one, but "Flame Atlas hasn't really taught me much about magic. He was one like a guardian and taught me magic regarding my hair since it was always so long. He said something about it being equivalent to the fire that always surrounds his body. Back then, I didn't really braided it like I do now. . ."

"Hmm. . .I wonder why he hasn't mentioned it to you about dragon slayers." Levy wondered out loud. Some girls wondered, some didn't care, and some just shrugged. The attention was back to the game when Flare called out Cana's name.

"Dare obviously." Cana grinned and waited for the dare.

Flare didn't know what to say since this was her first time. "Uhh. . ."

Mirajane smiled and passed a not towards the red head. When Flare received the note, she read it and looked reluctant. If she dared Cana to do this, then not only will Cana hate her, but _he_ will as well. But she didn't have any ideas so she just read what was written, "Go steal Laxus' coat and sound pods and wear them until he comes to get them."

Cana gave a small glare at Mirajane. "That's cruel Mira, but. . ." She smirked at the idea at getting back at him. She lazily took a piece of paper from the top and read the name. "Ikaruga, Truth. . .or Dare!"

"Dare." Ikaruga replied with her nose held high. She wasn't about to back down from a challenge and how hard could it be?

Cana drank some of the barrel of booze and grinned when she thought of something. "I dare you to attempt seduction on Marde of Tartaros in a bikini."

Some girls had to hold back a smile while others had their jaws dropped. And then there were a couple who were out right laughing or giggling. But many were confused as to who that was.

Ikaruga didn't know who this Marde was.

"Ask Say-la~ about it. I'm off." Cana waved a hand as she walked out of Fairy Hills to complete her dare. Luckily for her, Laxus was back.

"Who's this Marde?" Ikaruga asked.

Sayla was smiling about the impossible task but she was rather excited to see how it went. "He's the…guild master as you would call it, of Tartaros. I'll lead you the way when you're ready." She almost let out a giggle near the end.

Ikaruga nodded. She didn't find the aspect of seduction tactful but her pride wouldn't let her protest such a horrid dare. She swiftly swiped a name from the hat. "Lucy…"

Lucy gulped and went for the easier task. "Truth."

"Hmm. . .I suppose you should—" She was cut off by a note being passed to her.

"This seems like an eloquent question. Rank Natsu, Gray, Loki/Leo, Freed, Rufus, Orga, Tempesta, Bacchus, Lyon, Hibiki, Ren, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel on a scale of 1-10 handsome scale"

"Mira!" Lucy faked cried.

"Yes?" Mirajane said innocently.

Lucy sighed as the girls waited for her repose. "I suppose Gray and Natsu are around 8 but Gray would be a bit higher. Loki, Freed, and Hibiki would be a 9 or 10. Uhm. . .Rufus, Ren, and Tempesta are nines I guess. Lyon is a high 8 as while Sting and Rogue are eights. Gajeel now would b think, well . . . a high 7. No offense, but Orga and Bacchus would be fives."

"Oh-ho~" Evergreen smirked. "I guess you go for pretty boys eh?"

Lucy blushed and didn't answer.

"Love Rival!" Juvia gaze her infamous creepy glare. "How can Gray-sama not be a 10!"

"Hibiki is a definite 10!" Jenny defended.

"There's no love in your scale. My Ren is a 10." Sherry proclaimed passionately.

Lucy sweated when the three girls surrounded her.

Levy sweatdropped. "Uh, it's just based on Lu-chan's preference." Three glares were sent her way to which she "Eep!"

Kagura snorted and rolled her eyes. She couldn't' believe how hung up these girls were when it came to love or romance and pretty much boys.

"Now, now," Erza said calmly. "Let's continue this game. If you would Lucy."

The blonde nodded and reached in. She smiled at the name she got and knew just what she would choose. "Truth or Dare Levy?"

Levy knew she shouldn't choose truth since her best friend would no doubt ask something about Gajeel, so she chose dare knowing that Lucy couldn't be so cruel to her, right?

Lucy pouted, thinking that Levy would choose truth. "Hmm. . .Oh! I know! Set up ruin traps inside all of our guilds . . . and make it funny or entertaining."

Levy only cried rivers at her task. How was she supposed to set up funny rune traps? She should ask Freed later to help her.

"And you can't include any of us in the traps. Only others besides us should be able to activate the traps." Lucy added in, not wanting to fall victim to any.

"That's something, Blondie." Minerva smirked. She didn't like the blonde really but maybe there could be some merit to this dare. A little, only a little that she will admit that she was looking forward to this dare.

Lucy was startled by Minerva's comment but smile a little.

"Lu-chan is so mean." Levy pouted cutely while going through papers in the hat. She finally pulled out a name. "Sherry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sherry answered, not wanting to choose dare. Who knows how creative the small bookworm could be with reading all those books.

Levy closed her eyes and tapped her cheek. "Let's see. . .How about this, who's your soft spot?"

Sherry had a small blush.

"What's a soft spot?" Yukino asked. Some others also nodded.

"It's a _who_," Levy explained. "It's basically a person who you know that you will always have romantic feelings for."

"Oh…" Were the collective answers to those who didn't know.

"I don't really…" Sherry said while looking away. At the end of her sentence, the girls could see a few electric currents around Sherry which then suddenly shocked the girl. "Kyah!" She fell back with some steam coming out of her.

"Sherry!" Milliana, who was next to her yelled.

"Oh my." Mirajane said. "I forgot to mention something. When we started this game, all the participants in this game are under a spell. If you don't complete a dare, or tell the truth, something like this will happen to you."

"MIRA!" Over half of the girls yelled. Most were glaring at her while a couple were laughing.

"Hey Bitches! I'm back!" Cana yelled, walking into the living room with Laxus' coat and sound pods. "Woah! What happened to Sherry?"

No one answered her.

"Oh, so this is _that_ kind of Truth or Dare."

Lucy pointed an accusing finger at her S-Class Test partner. "You _knew_!"

Cana shrugged. "So, what did I miss?"

Ultear, who could care less but was rather amused, explained. At the end of the explanation, Sherry woke up and wondered what happened.

"You weren't telling the truth~" Levy said while putting a hand over her mouth to hide a grin.

"Well…" Sherry looked away while playing with her fingers. "I guess it would be Lyon."

"We figured." Most of the girls said. They could still see the glances that Sherry would cast Lyon when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Eh?!" Sherry said, shocked that she was caught. Was it that obvious? She so into her thinking that she didn't realize that the hat was placed underneath her right hand.

"Hey!" Minerva yelled out.

Startled, Sherry closed a hand and lifted her hands up a bit. Within her hands, there was a piece of paper. Quickly, under the glare of Minerva, she unfolded the paper and read out a name with a small gulp beforehand. "M-minerva. . .Tru—"

"Dare." Minerva answered sharply.

"Oh, well, uh…" She had to be carefully with her dare or else she would receive the wrath of the demon.

"Read this." Kagura handed her a paper.

Sherry took the piece of paper and read through it first. "Eek! I can't give this dare!"

"Do it." Kagura glared at the girl.

"Oh, okay." Sherry gulped and quickly said, "Wear a full body white rabbit suit for the rest of the sleepover."

Minerva twitched and glared at Kagura. She had seen the swordswoman earlier writing on the same paper that was handed to Sherry.

"I refuse to do such a thing!" Minerva said. She was confident that she could handle the electric shock. However, as soon as she finished the thought, two pair of hands popped up and started to tickle her. At first she was holding it in. The other girls watched her face becoming more red until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kyahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

"This is surprising," Bisca commented at how girly Minerva's laugh was. With the Saber girl on the ground and laughing carefreely but also begrudgingly, one wouldn't ever think that she was the serious Minerva.

"Oh, pft, okay! I'll _[laughs]_ do it!" As soon as she gave in, the pairs of hands disappeared, leaving a huffing and glaring Minerva on the floor. "I'll kill you one day Mikazuchi."

She snatched the suit from Erza and put it on angrily. She clicked her tongue at the outfit. It was a white rabbit with a blue skirt with yellow polkadots. There was even a pink flower printed on below the left ear to make it look like she was wearing a flower. She removed a paw glove so she could pick up a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read, "Eclair." She didn't know who that was. "Who the fuck is this!"

"That would be me." Eclair raised a hand. "And I'll choose truth."

Minerva didn't know who she was but that doesn't mean that she would go easy on her. "Then, on a scale of 1 – 10, what was the highest intensity of your sexually desire?"

Mouths opened at the bold question. It seemed so unlike the Saber Lady to ask something like that.

Meanwhile, Eclair was rather calm about it. "I suppose it would be an 8 that one time." She thought back to when went as far as an 8 and blushed while looking away. "Ahem. It's my turn isn't it?"

Looks were casted her way to observe the girl blushing at the memory. They were curious as to who had caught her attention.

"Juvia. . ." Eclair called out.

"Please make it a dare with Gray-sama!" Juvia pleaded with her hands folded in a praying manner. She got close to the brunette with puppy eyes.

Eclair wasn't close to Gray but it seemed like this girl was really obsess with him. She said the first thing that came to her mine, "Ignore Gray for a week."

Juvia's heart turned to stone and broke in half as did her whole being.

"Ah-re ah-re," Laki said with a tiny giggle. "Who knew that she was a sadist?"

Juvia began to cry. "UWAAAHHH! A week without Gray-sama!"

Eclair looked confuse. "Did I do something wrong?"

Juvia sent a glare her way and her head became big as she sent her creepy stare at the brunette and growled out, "Love Rival! You want Gray-sama to yourself! I should kill you right now, then Lucy."

"Hey!" Lucy said with anime tears.

Eclair just looked confused at the hostility.

Erza clamped a hand on the bluette's shoulder. "That's enough Juvia, let's continue the game and then you can do what you want after wards."

Juvia reverted back to crying as she picked a name. "Im~mi~ta~tia~" She said while still crying. "Truth _[sniffle]_ or dare?"

Imitatia looked uncertain. "Nee-san, should I do a dare or tell the truth?" This was her first time playing and so far, it has been amusing but she didn't want that to happen to her.

"Truth is usually easier." Lucy said.

Minerva and Kagura snorted. "Truth are for the weak/cowards." The two glare at each other.

"Weak? Coward?" Imitatia said lowly.

"Uh oh." Lucy said when she saw the ominous aura around the blonde.

"Who you calling a coward!" Imitatia yelled out. "Dare it is!" At certain words or times, her personality would flip a 180 before returning back to normal.

Juvia was too busy sobbing and moping that she didn't really think.

Seeing this, Mirajane smiled with her eyes flashing and presented a bowl of folded paper to the depressed girl. The bowl was filled with random dares in case someone didn't know what to say. There were also extra papers in case she thought of more things or ones specific to certain people. "It'll be alright Juvia. Choose one please."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed and picked up a folded paper from the bowl. She unfolded it and read out while sniffling, "Ask Dan Straight out on a date. . .Uwaahhh~ How come she gets a d-date?"

Imitatia twitched. "Dan? Straight?"

"Isn't that the guy that was hitting on Lucy when during the Key of the Starry Sky arc?" Levy asked.

Lucy sweatdropped. "What's with the arc thing? But yeah. . ."

Imitatia reverted back to her usual shy self. "Me? I couldn't possibly— Lucy-nee! It's so embarrassing! How should I ask— I mean, he like you…"

Because of the blonde's long indecisiveness, mouths appeared around the girl saying, "Do it. Do it. It's the dare. A dare. Do it."

Evergreen massaged her forehead. This reminded her of Bixlow's babies so much.

Imitatia became confused at the voices talking to her and finally agreed with swirling eyes. "I-I'll do it." The mouths disappeared along with the blonde fainting to the ground.

Some girls shuddered at how scary it could be.

Seeing as how Imitatia was half conscious. Mirajane lifted her hand and plopped it into the hat. After a couple seconds, she lifted the hand back up and a piece of paper was stuck between her hands.

Again, jaws dropped that the white haired take over mage didn't wait for the blonde's full consciousness. Mirajane smiled and unfolded the paper.

Imitatia read the paper. "Mavis."

"Truth." Mavis said happily.

"Now read this." Mirajane said.

Imitatia, who was now back to normal, read the paper. "What are the wing accessories that you wear?"

Mavis touched her "accessories" and smiled. "It shows that I'm a sky nymph."

"EH!?"

"You're a sky nymph?" Lucy asked.

"Yup."

"What is that anyways?" Levy asked.

"I'm a nymph who can fly."

"How beautiful." Cosmos said with hearts in her eyes.

"You think so." Mavis said, now with hearts in her eyes since no one has complimented her wings for a long time now.

"Fairy Tail is filled with weird people." Kamika commented.

Heads nodded at the comment.

Moving on . . .

"Meredy, Truth or Dare?" Mavis asked lightly.

"Uh, dare I guess…" This was also Meredy's first time playing.

It's been bothering her for a while, but she wondered what had happened to Mystogan/Jellal. "Use your powers to link everyone here and show us what you did to make Jellal faint."

"Uh. . .I don't think that's such a good idea. . ." Meredy said, backing away but only to bump into Ultear who was giving her a smile.

Meredy sweated. "Hi Ultear."

"Shall we begin? Oh, but you can't link up with me or else I can't show them." Meredy gulped and linked everyone up besides Ultear. "Get ready everyone~"

Just like back in the GMG, ULtear stuffed hot chili peppers into Meredy's mouth.

"HOT!" Lucy yelled out and breathed out fire like Natsu.

"EEEKKK!" Milliana yelled out.

"Water. Water. Water." Miki chanted while gulping down water but it didn't work since the widespread of the fire in their mouths were too strong.

"Spicy!" Lisanna cried out. She usually could handle spicy food quite well but since Meredy can't, the burning feeling was the first time in a long time since spicy food had affected her.

"Mmmnnnggh." Sayla tried to hold in her yell but tears still pooled at the corners of her eyes.

Soon, all girls were breathing fire like Lucy. Too bad the torture didn't end since after the peppers were swallowed, Ultear expertly tickled Meredy into exhaustion which affected all the girls.

This time, Minerva covered her mouth but her laughs were only muffled.

"Kyahahahaha!" Flare openly laughed along with most of the girls.

After the tickling was done.

Erza was on all fours and was panting. "I see now _[pant]_ why Jellal was defeated _[pant]_."

"Just this once," Minerva admitted while panting. "I admit that this could finish me off. . ."

"I agree. . ." Kagura agreed.

"What. . .the hell." Evergreen said. Her sides hurt because of all that laughing.

"I _[huff]_ forgive him." Mavis apologized when she was disappointed by Jellal's performance.

Ultear smiled at her work, but sudden felt dark auras.

"Your turn." All eyes flashed besides Meredy who was crying that she had to do this again. She canceled all the links and hooked up with Ultear. The process was down all over again.

After a few minutes of everyone calming down and downing glasses of water, the girls returned to the game.

"Laki, truth or dare?" Meredy asked.

"After all that, I'll go with truth." Laki answered. Thinking back to what happened, it was pretty funny but she wasn't ready for anything that massive now.

"You showed me your room earlier," Meredy said. "And I saw some _interesting_ things. So are you into S&M or something like torture?"

The Fairy Tail girls remembered Laki's room while others had to imagine based on what Meredy had said. Some blushed at what some things were and had cat eyes as they imagined.

"Huh? No." Laki waved it off. "Why do you girls assume that? It's only decoration like Ever's flowers and statures of naked men."

Glances were casted toward Evergreen who threatened them by reaching for her glasses.

Moving on, Laki plucked a folded paper. "Miki, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Miki answered regrettably. Normally she was up for a dare but after hearing Cana's dare to steal and Ikaruga's dare to seduce, she probably shouldn't do it.

"Who have you ever day dream about sexually?" Laki asked happily.

Miki raised a brow along with a blush forming. "You sure you're not into—"

"Yes."

"Liar." Miki muttered and didn't want to tell them the truth. On the other hand, she would rather not get electrocuted or tickled to death. "Ba…us."

"What?" Laki asked. She was sitting a couple feet around from Miki so it's not like she could hear that low whispering that only a dragon slyer can.

"Mmmmmnnn Bac…s"

"Excuse me."

"Bacchus! Okay!" Miki yelled, embarrassed.

"Bacchus?" Erza asked surprised with crossed arms. "What's so interesting about him?"

Miki looked away with a blush. "We went to the same fighting class before…"

Mirajane's eyes sparkled as did the background around her. "How could I have not known this? A childhood sweetheart. The years that have rolled by would surely—"

"STOP!" Miki yelled with her hands in the air. "It's not like that at all! That boat has long sailed and I'm over it!" Her butt was suddenly set on fire. "Kyah! Put it out, put it OUT!"

Some girls grinned and nodded at each other. "Liar liar, pants on fire!"

Juvia quickly used her water magic and soaked Miki's behind.

"Mira!"

Mirajane put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. Didn't I warn you? If you lie something will—! You still like him!"

Miki blushed and instead of answering, she forcibly dug her hand in the hat and pulled out a name. "Jenny, Tru—"

"Dare." Jenny immediately said with a smirk. "I'm not scared."

Miki thought about it for a while since she didn't want to use any of Mirajane's dares. "Oh, I know! Dress up like Karen Lilica and tell us how Hibiki reacts to it!"

Jenny suddenly froze. She knew that Karen was a touchy subject with Hibiki and it could ruin her relationship with him if she did. However, what relationship did they have anyways? It wasn't like Hibiki liked her in a romantic way, that much she could tell because she has caught him a couple of times looking at a picture of Karen and a few times looking at a picture of Lucy. He was so caught up with Karen that it really did mess up his mind. No offense to the dead, but Karen had started to become a bitch ever since she got her hands on Leo's and Aries' gate keys. Before, she wasn't as bad, and as a child, she was pretty nice.

". . .Fine." If he didn't go ballistic because of her stunt, then she knows that he is over her but if he does, then their relationship will end right then. And it will end if he does. Her mood dropped a few degrees and everyone noticed.

Miki berated herself. Maybe she should have picked a different dare. Too late now.

"Angel, Truth of Dare?"

Angel smirked and flipped her hair. "I pick dare of course."

Jenny smirked, hoping that she could inflict this dare on someone. Ikaruga's came close but she wanted to be the one who dared. "Straddle any male in Crime Sorciere and attempt at a make out with him."

Angel looked uninterested on the outside, but she was going through options in her mind. Jellal and Cobra were out for obvious reasons. That only left her with the boys in her group and that narrowed it down to just one person who she thought was bea—handsome enough. Midnight. She clicked her tongue. That was going to be a challenge. "No problem."

Angel shivered suddenly and the feeling continued to increase. She felt like there was ice inside her clothes. Suddenly, water splashed upon her, making her shivers worse. "Fine, I guess that dare is a bit difficult. Now someone get me a TOWEL!"

A towel was thrown at her face. A tick mark appeared but she grabbed the towels anyways since it was warm. "Thanks." She grunted out sarcastically.

With still damp hands, Angel just picked from the first one she touched. "Sayla . . . Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sayla answered. It was the better option for her anyways. They didn't know her at all so what kind of truth would embarrass her. It's not like she ever thought of love anyways so those love freaks couldn't really get any info out of her.

"I don't know you, period. But if you could choose one of our guilds to join, which one would it be and why?" Angel asked simply. She was hoping to get one of the Fairy Tail girls or her beloved younger sister, Yukino.

"Sabertooth." Sayla answered simply. "Because all others are too. . .pansy as you would say and Minerva is in it."

Some girls had tick marks at their guild being insulted while others just laughed awkwardly.

Sayla ignore it and shrugged. "You asked." Without any care, she picked up the first one she touched, hoping it would be Mirajane's. "…Liasnna" Close enough. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Fearing that dare may cause harm to her.

"Hmm. . ." Sayla hadn't really thought of a truth. Luckily for her, she has been spying on Fairy Tail and though she didn't like anyone, she did acknowledge their strength. But since part of her contract with the council is to be more human, she was forced to learn what girls her age were into. Surprise, surprise. The current trend was romance. "From what I've seen and didn't find at all interesting really, besides the fire dragon slayer, who else would you date if you had to pick right now?"

Lisanna ran through faces in her mind. There were some handsome guys she had in mind but didn't really want to date due to the fact that they were taking. She did like Natsu, but she started to develop some feelings for anot—.

"She's blushing nya!" Milliana snickered and pointed.

Mirajane nodded and knew who her sister was thinking of.

"Bixlow I guess…"

"Bixlow!" Evergreen shouted. She knew Bixlow quite well and he and Lissana did not add up, at all. Please, she (as in Lissana) and Laxus had more chemistry than the tall freak.

Kagura and Ultear sniveled their nose in distaste. "That pervert?"

Coincidentally enough, Kagura and Ultear were in the same bath house with their teams. During the middle of their bath, they saw dolls around as well as a few rubber duckies. They could sense the magic in them immediately and quickly disposed of them via breaking them and chucking them over to the men's side. What really gave it away was when a voice shout, "Oh no! My poor babies!"

Lissana shrugged with a blush and quickly pulled out a paper that was at the bottom. "Kagura, Truth of Dare."

"Hmph. Truths are for the weak who are scared of dares."

Lissana sweatdropped. "Uh, dare I guess. Let's see, what do you normally not do— Oh! Anythin— never mind." She stopped short when she saw Kagura's glaring eyes. "So yeah, go on a date w/ the first Sabertooth guy you see."

Mirajane had told her about that situation earlier.

"Fine. It won't be so hard." Kagura said with a victorious smirk. She has never gone on a date before but she has seen some couples around. It didn't look hard at all. "Bisca."

"A good evening we're having." Bisca said, hoping that the swordswoman wouldn't be too tough on her. "Uh, I guess dare?"

Kagura smirked while her eyes glinted in a creepy way. "A little blue bird told me something interesting during this gathering. I hear you were a 'badass chick' before. So revert back to the old you before you met Erza for one day of my choosing."

Bisca sweated, a lot. The only ones who knew about Moulin Rouge were Erza, the adults, and the Thunder God Tribes. She may have looked at same, but she had changed her personality before she got to know anybody closely.

"Er, sure partna'" Bisca said uneasily. She couldn't believe that she would be Moulin again. "Uh, Kamika. Truth o' Dare?"

"I think I can handle the same pattern. Dare." Kamika said calmly.

Bisca gulped when she read one of Mirajane's dares. "Start a rumor about one of us with anyone related to the Magic Council or palace guards."

"Gladly." Kamika said.

The way Kamika said it, it was like she was out to get someone, but who. Out of the girls here, only Lucy, Mirajane, and Cosmos had the most acquaintance with her. It couldn't be Cosmos. . .

"Erza," Kamika said coyly with the paper between her fingers. "Pick dare if you're the so called great Titania, but if you're scared, then truth will be fine too."

Erza heated up. Kamika was challenging her. "Dare!"

"Slap Jellal in the face and point out all of his faults in an angry matter."

"Wah?!" Erza took a step back. She likes him and all. Everyone knew that but Jellal himself and Erza who thinks she was concealing her feelings well. "I can't possibly—"

A punishment for Erza was kind of tough but there is always a way. Again, mouths appear but so did a hologram. "Erza and Jellal sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then a baby in a carriage~" Along with the singing, a visual was put on with Erza and Jellal. Erza blushed as much as her surname and steam was released due to her body temperature rising. "I-I c-couldn't, it it's n-not. . .okay." The visual and mouths disappear as did Erza's mind for a bit.

"That was something." Eclair commented nonchalantly. Who knew the great Erza could be defeated by something like that?

A minute passed and Erza was back up. She coughed and continued on.

"SHE ACTS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!"

The redhead smiled at the name she grew. "Milliana, Truth or Dare, but I must inform you, the dare will be to your liking."

"Really nya!"

Erza nodded.

Milliana weighed her options which is basically a scale of Erza lying or telling the truth. Truth won by a landslide. "Dare then."

"Steal all the exceeds that you know and keep them with you until the owners come get them."

"Yay! Nya! Thank you, thank you!" Milliana hugged her long time childhood friend. "I love you so much!"

That night, Milliana was the only girl who got something in her favor that she enjoyed immediately.

Milliana hummed. There weren't much names left. "Ki-nya-nya. Truth or Dare~"

"Uh, truth?" Kinana said uncertainly. She had played this game before with just her and Laki and Miki. It did not turn out well for her when she chose dare.

"Kay kay. Do you like Cobra/Erik in a romantic way? I heard around that you have a thing for each other."

Kinana blushed and waved her hands. "It's not like that! I mean, I think I like him, but he's not interested in me like that."

The Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere girls were expecting something to happen but nothing.

"It must be because she must really believe that." Levy whispered to Lucy.

Lucy nodded.

Angel muttered between them. "You know, Cobra always has his ear out for Kinana, so I suggest you girl don't think too much, not that blondie here does."

Lucy was at first scared but now she was angry with her fists tightening.

"Uhm, Ultear. Truth or Dare?" Kinana asked shyly.

"Truth." Ultear answered with a reassuring smile that she was no one to be afraid of, for now.

"Uh…" Kinana didn't know which to pick so she closed her eyes and slowly took one out of Mirajane's truths bowl. "Who have been your crushes throughout your life?"

Ultear didn't miss a beat. "Siegrain and Gray." She noticed two stares. "Don't worry. I won't be going after your precious Jellal or Gray." Since nothing happened to her, they nodded in relief.

"Evergreen, Truth or Dare."

Evergreen shifted her glasses upwards and used her fan to cover her lips. "I would normally choose dare since Erza did, but I admit that some of these dares are to much especially with a few certain people here…"

"Okay then, Say the first name that comes to mind when I say . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Ultear looked at her nails and waited for a while. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." More time passed and Evergreen was getting fed up. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . a man."

"Took you long enough! It's Elf—" Evergreen caught herself before she finished the line. "vis."

Immediately, a screen popped up showing her room. A vase was knocked down. "Wha—?!" Another vase exploded and water got onto the walls and her statues. "Wh—" A statue of a man slowly melted. "My room!" Another stature had its head exploded. Stone chucks flew into vases and slowly her room was getting destroyed. "Fine, Elfman. Happy Stupid Hat!" The destruction stopped but then it showed her room to be normal. No broken vases or statues.

"Why that!" Evergreen strangled the hat which was pretty comically since it was just a hat. Meanwhile, a piece of paper flew out. The last person. "Yukino, Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth." With Evergreen in that state, she wouldn't choose dare, but to be honest, she wasn't going to choose dare anyways.

"Fine. Would you rather go on a date with Sting, Rogue, Rufus, or Natsu?" The brunette asked without missing a beat.

Yukino blushed at three names. Rufus wasn't one of them but the other three. Natsu showed her great kindness when he attacked Saber and also invited her to Fairy Tail. Sting, although he was mean at first, was very apologetic and kept trying to make her feel comfortable. Rogue, well, she wasn't close with him and then the one incident with Frosch trying to go home; she was still blushing at that. "Uhm, I don't know. Let me think a bit."

She noticed that a few girls were looking at her intently like they were expecting something.

Mirajane pouted that nothing happened to Yukino. She thought that the hat would've done something to her but it didn't. According to Minerva, Yukino seems to be smitten with Rogue, so why. . .?

Back in Yukino's mind, she was thinking about Rogue. Every thought brought him back up.

"Looks like you decided Yuki." Angel said with a hand on her sister's shoulder to bring the younger girl back to reality. "Now, who is it?" Her grip tightened.

"Uh, well, I think going on a d-date with um Rogue is a hmm…nice…" Yukino blushed when she thought about her imaginary date with Rogue. He's the silent type but she was drawn to his hidden kindness and calm nature.

"I see" Lucy giggled mischievously. "Rogue, eh?" The blonde elbowed the celestial mage.

Yukino laughed awkwardly.

Mirajane clapped her hands. "Now that everyone has gone—"

"Wait! What about you Mira?" Lucy shouted out. She was waiting to see what Mira would have to do ever since her turn.

"Now that you mention it…" Cosmos said. She didn't like her dare because it went against her rule of conduct. She believes in justice and atoning for one's sins, but stealing goes against all that.

"Really?" Mirajane said in an innocent manner, too innocent manner that it was unbelievable. "Then go ahead Yukino. I choose truth."

"Ask her about her love life!" Things similar to this were shouted out.

"Um. . . Who do you like/love romantically right now?" Yukino asked slowly, hoping to appease everyone.

"Freed." Mirajane answered easily. "Now that the game is officially done, let's move onto our next activity."

Some girls deflated at how Mirajane wasn't embarrassed. Lissana shook her ahead. Of course her older sister would get the last laugh. Being her younger sister, Mirajane had told her about Freed. Actually, they have been going out some time after the Fantasia where Laxus was exiled.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" Mirajane smiled. All the girls were curious what the barmaid had in stored but they followed her to the backyard which brought some relief for Minerva who was still in the rabbit suit. "But remember to do your dares. The magic is still active for those that didn't do it yet."


End file.
